This is a proposal to fund the 13th - 17th Conferences of the Society on NeuroImmune Pharmacology (SNIP). The next (13th) SNIP Conference will be held in Salt Lake City, Utah from April 10-15, 2007 while the other conferences will be held in the Spring 2008 -2011. The purpose of these meetings is to explore processes through which drugs of abuse modulate the neuroimmune axis, promote human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) invasion of the central nervous system (CNS), and contribute to the development of neuroAIDS and related neuropathies. Symposia will address the broad range of HIV-related pathologies, including those involving opportunistic pathogens that affect the immune compromised host. Presentations, selected by the SNIP Program Committee, will address the most recent advances in basic, clinical, and epidemiological research in neuroimmune pharmacology and abused drugs with particular emphasis on translational relevance. Topics at the 13th Conference will include: mucosal immunity and HIV, neuroAIDS and CNS opportunistic infections, opiates and sepsis, drug abuse and immune modulation, and HIV vaccine trials. Since training of young scientists is a critical focus of the Conference, young investigator awards will be given to approximately twenty graduate students and post-doctoral fellows who will present their findings. Also, a poster session is dedicated to presentations by young investigators. To publicize the results of the Conference, the Chairs of each symposium will write an overview of topics covered that will serve as a preface for select brief papers from presenters in their respective session. Papers will be peer-reviewed and, upon acceptance, published as a volume of the Journal on NeuroImmune Pharmacology (JNIP), the official journal of SNIP that promotes the dissemination, interest, and exchange of new and important discoveries for the pharmacology and immunology of the CNS. The Conference Program Committee and the Conference venue are structured to assure ethnic and gender diversity among organizers, speakers, and meeting participants. The Society has a web site, <www.s-nip.org> that advertises the Conference, facilitates participant registration and conference travel arrangements, and reports on significant results presented at the meeting. Collectively, the web site, brochure mailings, and personal contacts should guarantee wide dissemination of information regarding the meeting, and guarantee publicity for the published results. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]